The use of and development of communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers. Provisioning telecommunications circuits and resources locally and remotely is very important to meet user needs by providing communications services. Provisioning telecommunications circuits and resources may be very repetitive. In some cases, extensive data entry and training requirements increase the time and errors that occur during provisioning.